


love the noise but hate the silence

by milkyangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: uuuuuhhh yeah i wrote this at 1am don't judge me too hard but judge me for what i wrote thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyangst/pseuds/milkyangst
Summary: keith talking about noise and silence. That's it enjoy. :)))))





	love the noise but hate the silence

It used to be loud. Too loud, keith thought. That wasn't the issue though. Since becoming part of voltron Keith loved the noise. After living alone for so long, isolated in the fucking desert it got tiring. On the castle, Keith never had this problem. He might have looked irritated at his teammates being loud, or never even contributing unless necessary. They might have never noticed, but to him, noise was everything he wanted. Noise was people, it was laughter, it was his family together and happiness. Noise was basically life. Keith also associated noise with a person. The loudest never ending noise who was Lance. Lance Lance Lance Lance Lance.  
Lance never shuts the fuck up. But opposed to his teammates believe, that's why Keith liked him so much. He never hated him, sure he was annoying sometimes but Keith would rather have Lance yelling at him than him staying quiet.   
From day one Keith has been the most quiet, but the most observant. If he's being honest he's surprised no one else had noticed that Lance being quiet is wrong. Everyone always tease him about how he's the one who hides his emotions the most. That's not true though, he's very passionate and will let his feelings get ahead of his thoughts. Lance on the other hand will hide his emotions through smiles and laughs for as long as he can. Keith learned quickly that him being quiet was when he couldn't keep it up anymore.   
Keith and Lance had become friends and Keith became accustomed to his loud noisiness. The castle was quiet, so he went in look for the one place were noise was always too loud. Lance’s room.   
Lance isn't in his room right now so Keith decides to sit on his bed. You see, the problem with Keith wasn't it being ‘too loud’. The problem was that too loud meant people. And people meant getting attached and accustomed to ‘too loud’. The problem with ‘too loud’ was that after that person is gone, is that the only thing that's ‘too loud’ is the silence that person leaves behind.  
The only thing that's too loud… are the sobs wracking through his body. Keith fell in love with ‘too loud’ and found the silence a slap in the face. Keith was the calm silence, and Lance was the never ending loud sound. The sound that never silenced, always reminding others that the noise will be there for them when the silence is too silent.   
The thing about silence, is that to keith, it means being alone. Silence slowly drags you from the noise and it drowns you. It makes you crave for loud, never ending noise. This silence was… it was death. The thing about ‘too loud’ is that no one likes it until it's gone.   
Keith himself was never a loud person, but he enjoyed it, and falling in love with noise was something he knew would happen. So when the noise became silent, it broke him. Silence is the biggest sound because reminds you of actual noise. Thinking about noise reminds you of people and it reminds you of memories. And silence only reminded Keith that the specific noise he fell in love with, would never make a single sound again and he welcomed the silence once again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but not really


End file.
